Rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu
by EleoSo.Felton
Summary: Drago avait pourtant planifié cette journée dans les moindres détails pour que tout soit le plus parfait possible. Tout ? Presque... Premier OS, premier écrit tout court, donnez-moi des avis, si je devrais continuer, ce que je devrais améliorer, etc !


**Rien ne se passe JAMAIS comme prévu !**

"Maman, raconte-moi encore comment Papa t'a fait sa demande, s'il te plaît !"

Hermione regarda son fils aîné Calypso avec tendresse. Ce dernier avait pris l'importante décision de demander sa petite amie, Lily Potter (au grand désespoir de son père, qui ne se remet pas d'avoir une Potter comme future belle-fille!), en mariage, et cherchait depuis quelques jours la meilleure façon de lui demander.

« Bien sûr mon Chéri, avec plaisir ! »

Ainsi, Hermione commença son récit :

"C'était un jour presque banal dans les rues du Chemin de Traverse. Cependant, il y régnait une atmosphère joyeuse et chaleureuse en raison des nombreuses illuminations de Noël et de la neige qui recouvrait le sol et tombait à gros flocons.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que nous marchions main dans la main, lorsqu'il déccida qu'il était temps de faire une pause. Nous entrâmes donc dans un café, que je reconnu tout de suite comme étant le lieu de notre premier rendez-vous. Je lançais un sourire éclatant à l'homme qui me tenait la porte, sourire auquel il répondit avec un peu plus de retenue, en effet, on ne change pas aussi facilement les habitudes ancrées d'un Malefoy !

Je m'asseyais donc à la table qui fut témoin de notre premier moment en tête à tête, témoin de notre rapprochement. Car aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, moi, Hermione Granger, née Moldue et héroïne de guerre avait acceptée il y a deux ans jour pour jour, de prenddre un café avec le célèbre Drago Malefoy ! Certes, à la base ce n'était qu'un pari perdu avec mon homologue préfet-en-chef, mais cela c'était avéré également être un très bon moment et un prémice à notre relation actuelle. D'un coup, il me tira du fil de mes pensées et de mes souvenirs pour me demander :

« Tu ne voudrais pas que j'aille nous acheter un petit quelque chose à grignoter ?

- Je n'ai pas vraiment faim, mais pourquoi pas après tout.

- Tu n'as peut-être pas faim mais qui te dit qu'IL n'a pas faim ? en pointant mon estomac.

- Oh Dray ! Tu ne pas tout de même pas recommencer ? On ne sait pas s'il s'agit de "lui" ou "elle" donc ne l'influence pas ! »

Nous avions la même discussion depuis la veille au soir, quand je lui avais annoncé qu'il ne serait pas le dernier descendant Malefoy. A vrai dire, cela faisait presque une semaine que j'avais reçu les résultats de Sainte-Mangouste, mais je redoutais quelque peu sa réaction car après tout nous ne sommes pas mariés, cela ne fait que quelques mois que nous habitions ensembles et surtout, nous n'avions encore jamais parlé d'avoir des enfants ! Finalement, quand, prenant mon courage à deux mains, je lui avais annoncé la nouvelle, il avait littéralement explosé de joie, me serrant dans ses bras, me faisant tournoyer et répétant inlassablement Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime ! et Je vais être papa ! . Personne, pas même moi, n'avait encore jamais vu défiler autant d'émotions sur le visage si impassible de cet ancien Serpentard !

Pendant que nous nous chamaillions quant au sexe du futur bébé, nous n'avons pas remarqué la jeune rousse qui jetait un regard amusé aux deux hommes totalement abasourdis par ce qu'ils voyaient et entendaient assis à une table suffisamment proche pour nous entendre.

Lorsque Drago sortit du café après m'avoir donné un baiser fort peu chaste, pour aller acheter à manger, ils se levèrent tous deux, et se dirigèrent vers moi suivis de la petite rousse. Quand je les vis, j'écarquillais les yeux et, avisant leur expression, je murmurais :

« Harry, Ron, euh, je voulais vous en parler, mais euh...

- Nous parler de quoi Mione ?! S'écria Harry. Du fait que ton petit ami mystère que tu refusais obstinément de nous présenter depuis presque deux ans que vous êtes ensemble n'est autre que ce connard prétentieux de Malefoy, notre ennemi de toujours, ou que tu es enceinte de cet ex-Mangemort ?

- Je... enfin... Je... » bredouillais-je les larmes aux yeux.

Harry me fixait, tremblant de colère et Ron, qui n'avait pourtant rien dit pour l'instant, avait pris une jolie teinte rouge vif signifiant qu'il était dans le même état que le Survivant. Soudain, voyant que je m'apprétais à fondre en larmes et ainsi ne pourrais donner aucune explication, la jeune fille derrière le Trio d'or se décida à intervenir :

« STOP ! Ça suffit ! Harry, tais-toi et Ron ne t'avise même pas d'ouvrir la bouche ou tu vas le regretter ! Et surtout_, _écoutez-moi ! Si notre Mione ne vous en a pas parlé, ne Vous a pas dit qu'il s'agissait de Drago, c'est justement parce qu'elle avait peur d'avoir ce genre de réaction venant de ses deux idiots de meilleurs amis et qu'elle ne voulait pas vous perdre. C'est pour cela qu'elle attendait pour pouvoir vous expliquer calmement la situation. Mais avec vous de toute façon, c'est jamais le bon moment, c'est pourquoi cela fait autant de temps qu'elle vous cache la vérité ! D'autre part, si vous n'étiez pas encore au courant pour le bébé c'est parce que cela fait seulement une semaine qu'elle le sait et qu'elle voulait d'abord l'annoncer au premier concerné, c'est-à-dire Drago ! Qui lui ne l'a su qu'hier ! Donc en conclusion, vous n'êtes que deux idiots bornés ! »

A la fin de son monologue, Ginny était aussi rouge que son frère l'instant d'avant, mais qui tout comme Harry était devenu Blanc face à la fureur de la cadette Weasley qui leur rappelait une Molly Weasley en colère, ce qui n'annonçait rien de bon pour eux. Harry reprit la parole en premier, réalisant soudain une chose :

« Ginny, tu... tu étais au courant, enfin je veux dire, tu savais pour tout ? Depuis le début ?

- Bien sûr ! Je suis sa meilleure amie et par chance je suis un peu plus ouverte d'esprit que Ron et toi ! D'ailleurs, j'accepte totalement Drago, tout comme Maman qui est aussi au courant, on fait confiance à Mione quant à ses choix, donc vous devez et vous avez intérêt de l'accepter aussi, est-ce que c'est clair pour vous deux ?

- Moui... » répondirent en chœur les deux amis, redoutant la colère des deux seules femmes Weasley s'ils n'obéissaient pas.

Au même moment, Drago entra de nouveau dans le café et pâlit en voyant l'état de sa future femme - enfin si elle acceptait - et la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Ginny l'accueillit avec un sourire chaleureux, mais il se précipita vers moi, sans même faire attention aux deux autres.

« Oh ! Mione ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu es toute pâle ! Oh non ne pleure pas mon Ange, c'est rien ! Assied-toi ma chérie, calme-toi … »

Une fois relativement calmée, je vis Drago se relever et faire face à Harry et Ron en ayant repris son masque impassible légèrement voilé de colère, et leur lançant un regard mauvais :

« Je peux savoir pourquoi vous avez mis Ma fiancée dans un état pareil ? »

Cette fois ce fut au tour de Ron de réagir :

« Tu oses nous demander pourquoi Malefoy ? » dit-il entre ses dents. « Le problème ici c'est toi, sans toi nous ne nous serions pas disputés... Et puis tu l'appelles ta fiancée, mais de quel droit ? A ce que je peux voir, elle ne porte aucune bague !

- Je n'avais pas l'intention de le faire dans ces conditions, mais tant pis … ! » s'exclama le blond, et il se dirigea de nouveau vers moi, et, doucement, mit un genou à terre tout en sortant un petit écrin bleu clair, me demanda, sous les regards incrédules de Ginny, Ron et Harry :

« Hermione Jane Granger, accepteriez-vous de m'épouser et de faire de moi, Drago Malefoy, le plus heureux des hommes en devenant Mrs Malefoy ? »

Sous le choc, je regardais alternativement l'amour de ma vie et le petit anneau argenté surmonté d'un joli diamant entouré de deux petites tourmalines - mes pierres préférées – puis, en réalisant lentement qu'il attendait toujours ma réponse, je lui sautais au cou, l'embrassait avec toute la passion que je ressentais – et ressent toujours d'ailleurs - pour lui et murmurais à son oreille, de ma voix trempée de larmes :

« Oui, oui, oui ! Je veux devenir Mrs Malefoy ! Oui, j'accepte ! »

C'est sur ces paroles que Drago me passa la bague au doigt. Et devant mon bonheur, et celui maintenant apparent du jeune homme maintenant fiancé, qu'Harry et Ron s'approchèrent de nous et dirent :

« Bon, ben je suppose que maintenant on est obligés de t'accpeter, donc … » commença Harry.

« Bienvenu dans la famille ! » compléta Ron en serrant, chacun leur tour, la main de mon futur mari, et ajoutant tout bas : « Ne t'avises même pas de lui, euh non..., euh, de leur faire le moindre mal ou tu auras affaire à nous et à tout la famille Weasley ! »

Et c'est ainsi qu'en quelques instants, nous venions d'ajouter deux chaises supplémentaires à la table déjà bien grande de Molly Weasley : une pour Drago et une pour notre futur fils ou future fille, Calypso !

Qui finalement, pour le plus grand plaisir de ton père, surtout celui d'avoir eu raison dès le début, s'est avéré être un garçon !"

Et ce dernier, à la fin du récit de sa mère se rendit compte que le plus important n'était ni quand, ni comment la demande était faite, mais c'était plutôt la puissance de ses sentiments pour sa future femme et la réponse de celle-ci qui comptait le plus dans cette situation. Car e toute façon, comme son père qui avait planifié cette journée dans ses moindres détails pour que sa demande soit la plus parfaite possible, s'en était rendu compte ce jour-là, rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu !


End file.
